


Kitty, My Name is Disaster

by Naferty



Series: IronPanther Prompts [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Meetings, M/M, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naferty/pseuds/Naferty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU:</p>
<p>Tony and T'Challa's first meeting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitty, My Name is Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Soulmate au I posted over at Tumblr, this is the first prompt on it.

For the seventh time that night Tony found himself giving the sharp, dark suit wearing man a glance. There was something about him that just caught his attention, made his skin itch almost. He had the urge to just walk up to the man and stand within distance to touch and to smell.

Tony ignored it and turned back to the lady of the night, putting on a charming smile only to yet again turn back to the man a couple of minutes later. He hadn't even realized his gaze slowly shifted around the room to land on the tall, dark and extremely handsome man. He also didn't realize that tall, dark and charming was looking back at him and their eyes locked.

A tingling sensation ran down his spine and he almost ended up dropping his drink when his hand jerked, almost. Luckily he hadn't drank enough to get impaired yet, but it was close. And now mister handsome was smirking at him and how dare he find amusement at Tony's fumbling.

With an internal scowl he turned back to the lady but soon lost interest and decided another glass was needed to both lighten his mood and possibly forget mister handsome, but no apparently handsome wasn't having any of it and decided to appear behind Tony just as Tony grabbed a new glass.

“Beautiful evening, isn't it?” Handsome said with a voice and an accent that should have never been put together because the feeling that coursed through Tony was not meant for public appearances. And ontop of that Handsome was looking right at Tony as he casually complemented about the night.

Handsome wanted to flirt, did he? “My evening just got gorgeous.”

Handsome grinned. “Do you perhaps say that to every gentlemen you meet.”

“Only the tall and very attractive ones.”

“Then I shall consider it an honor, Mister Stark.”

“As you should, but I can't help but notice you have an advantage over me. You know my name but I don't know yours.”

Handsome’s grin turned into a fond smile. “I'm named T’Challa.”

Oh. Ooooh, that's… that would explain certain things. All right, okay, this guy was his… meaning he was this guy’s…

Huh, okay, he could do this.

“So you're the bastard that hired and sent my best friend to me.”

Well, that wasn't supposed to come out like that. Way to go. Only Tony Stark would call his soulmate a bastard on their first meeting.

Except the one named bastard wasn't glaring at him like most would after being called one. Instead he was still smiling and no, that usually doesn't happen.

“I am the one, and while it is considered a breach of trust I find I don't regret ever doing so.”

“You do know who I am, right? I don't need you hiring a body guard for me. I can get one on my own, but I don't _need_ one. Hence the reason why I never got one.” Sure, Tony was snapping at his soulmate, but he had every right to. He didn't need T’Challa hiring people to protect him.

“Of course, but please consider my ease of mind knowing someone was keeping you safe while I couldn't.”

“Listen, Hun,” Tony said with as much lack of endearment as possible. “I don't know what company you're in charge of or work for or how long you've been in the game, but trust me when I say I don't need it.”

“As you wish, Mister Stark,” T’Challa said, and yeah, there was affection in his voice, and really? That easy?

“Huh,” was all Tony said for a lack of a better thing to say.

“May I be so bold as to ask for your permission to take up the rest of the evening?”

If it meant hearing that sultry voice all night, yes, but with the added aspect of soulmates there was only one road this was going to go.

Did Tony want that? Was he ready for it? Probably not, but let it be known that Tony never listened to the reasonable side of his mind.

“You'll be more interesting to talk to then the rest of these stiffs, so yes, please, take my night away.”

T’Challa chuckled. “Perhaps after a date, Mister Stark.”

“Tony,” Tony offered, “and is that a promise?”

“A promise I hope will motivate you to spend a day with me, Tony.”

“Keep playing your cards right, Stud, and I just might make those two.”

“How does tomorrow sound?”

Tomorrow Obie wanted to talk to him  regarding new ways to take SI across with foreign trade and how Tony was to seduce a particular foreigner for their in demand element. “Tomorrow sounds perfect. How about I'll meet you at -”

“If I may,” T’Challa interrupted, “I have a place in mind.”

That place turned out to be T’Challa’s own personal suite complete with a kitchen, dining table, jacuzzi that Tony really wanted to use the moment he saw it, a big view of the New York skyline, and a very attractive soulmate rocking a buttoned purple shirt with black slacks and a white apron and that was just unfair. No one should look that sexy wearing an apron. There had to be a law against it.

On the dining table was an assortment of cooked meals that Tony was unfamiliar with but they all smelled divine and Tony could already feel himself drooling, both for the food and the eye candy.

“If the food tastes as good as it smells I might just have to,” Tony pointed at the apron that had ‘Kiss the Cook’ colorfully sewed on it.

“Then I hope it meets your expectations.”

And it did. By God did the food meet his expectations and go beyond what he thought possible.

And the conversation between them wasn’t bad either. T’Challa was the perfect blend of sharp, sassy, sarcastic, genius, a hopeless romantic and a gentlemen all in one. Tony found he didn’t want the night to end.

Which was saying a lot, taking into account, “Out of curiosity, not that I’m complaining, but why have our date in your suite?”

T’Challa looked to think it over. “I imagined you’d prefer our privacy and a more comforting scenery, instead of doing what is usually expected of you.”

And that was perhaps the most sweetest thing a date had ever done for Tony.

They didn’t have sex that night, which was a downer because Tony would’ve loved to climb T’Challa like a tree, but because they were each other’s soulmates they had to consider the resulting bond that could take place if they weren’t careful. They may be each other’s halves but having a name didn’t tell them if their halves were going to be romantic or platonic. The only way to know for sure was to actually sit down and talk it over.

But after the first date Tony knew that his and T’Challa’s bond was of the romantic aspect. Already Tony could feel the pull of wanting to be close to him, to hold and to snuggle (he wasn’t going to say that out loud) and to kiss.

Speaking of kiss, Tony didn’t get a proper kiss until their third date, and didn’t get anywhere near third base until their seventh. Only handjobs between them, but it was enough to leave Tony begging for more, but he knew patience was key in this situation. He didn’t want to mess up, especially since he really wanted this to work.

And then a giant curve ball was thrown at him when it was revealed that… T’Challa was a prince. The _prince_ of Wakanda… and wasn’t that just a shocker of a lifetime. Why hadn’t Tony looked up T’Challa before? Surely there would’ve been something online about the royal family of Wakanda and T’Challa’s name would’ve been somewhere there, but no, for some reason Tony didn’t look up T’Challa. He didn’t really have a reason to.

So, Tony’s soulmate was a prince.

He needed to kick Rhodey’s ass for not telling him that bit of information since - how long ago had he met Rhodey? Damn - _years_ ago. Tony was going to give him hell.

“Does it upset you?”

“What? That you’re a _prince_? And you’re worth who knows how much more than me, and you live across the ocean, and you lead an entire nation? No, I’m not upset.”

“You’re upset.”

“I’m not! Aren’t you?”

“Why would I be?”

“Because you ended up getting the name of some bastard with a baby company that the media loves scooping up stories about instead of, I don’t know, a _princess_.”

“It matters not to me what you own or what power your name holds. I cannot think of anyone else to be my other half than you, _Anthony_.”

Tony shivered. “God, don’t call me that, and don’t say that, either.”

“Anthony.”

It really wasn’t a surprise that Tony ended up falling in love with the prince. He could feel the fledgling bond that started building up over the course of their time together purring as he came to accept his feelings. And then when T’Challa uttered those three words to him it was only a matter of time.

Now it was all about who would ask the big question first. Tony had thought about the design of the ring he wanted, what gems to pick, how he was going to pop the question and what species and colors of flowers he was going to get, but then T’Challa had to beat him to the punch by showing up one day and presenting Tony with a little black box that had a beautiful vibranium ring with patterns decorating the outside and his and T’Challa’s name etched inside.

“Will you bond and marry me?”

Tony didn’t almost scream before saying yes, no matter what Rhodey said. And he didn't say yes until after he went through a mental crisis and listed all the reasons why completing the bond with him was a bad idea only for T’Challa to kiss those worries away.

They head for Wakanda without telling Obie anything about the bonding. Obie wanted Tony to get his hands on vibranium and no way in hell was Tony going to reveal he was about to marry the man in charge of the vibranium.

The Rhodes family come along because apparently there was no way Rhodey was going to miss Tony's wedding and Mama Rhodes wasn't going to let Tony go without family. And grandmother Rhodes? She gave her blessing along with T’Chaka and Shuri.

They bonded days before the ceremony. It was perhaps the most nerve wrecking night of Tony's life, not just because they were going to complete the bond, but because this was going to be the first time they go further beyond handjobs and blowjobs and Tony had a bad case of performance anxiety.

But then T’Challa had to go and be all sweet and gentle and caress every inch of Tony's body that left him a blissful mess that Tony could literally feel when he let himself go and the bond snapped in place and Tony had never felt anything like it. He could feel T’Challa all over. His emotions, his thoughts, it was like T’Challa was engulfing him, creating a protective layer. And from what he felt from T’Challa’s response he knew he was feeling the same thing, too.

“I love you, Anthony,” T’Challa pressed their foreheads together.

“I love you, too, my _Alma._ ”


End file.
